


mother*uckin' starboy

by chenjist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjist/pseuds/chenjist
Summary: Mark Lee grew up his whole life surrounded by nothing but the influence of his parents to always put his studies and religion before everything else, but then he meets donghyuck who makes him question absolutely everything about his life.





	mother*uckin' starboy

text from: Jeno

jeno: mark hyung

jeno: hyunngggg

jeno: H Y U NG

jeno: jaemin wants to know if you can pick us up some ice cream

jeno: strawberry for me and vanilla for him

jeno: !! ^_^

 

mark: bruh WHAT

mark: tell jaem he can buy his own ice cream

mark: leeches

 

 

text from: jaemin & the boys

 

jaemin: mark hyung you owe me ice cream because i let you borrow my notes that one time in physics 

 

mark: THAT WAS LIKE 2 YEARS AGo???? 

 

jaemin: and what about it

jaemin: vanilla for me strawberry for jeno

jaemin: <333 mwah

 

mark: you’re paying me back

mark: also im literally already down the road from your house 

 

jaemin: turn around? ?

 

mark: you OWE me

mark: im getting you guys pints from the convenience store by jeno’s house so suck it up

 

jaemin: BUT HYUNG I WANT A CONNNEE :( 

 

mark: learn to drive and pay for your own things then

 

jaemin: fair.

jaemn: mkay LOVE YOU <33333

 

mark: leech

 

With a very loud over dramatic sigh Mark pulled into a driveway and proceeded to back out and turn around, the things he did for his ‘friends’. He checked his watch he only had about 2 hours before he had to be back home and this impromptu ice cream run was cutting into the only time he gets to spend with Jeno and Jaemin. 10 o’clock, that was the time he had to be home every single night, no matter what was going on.

Mark remembered the one time he stayed out later than he was supposed on accident because him Jaemin and Jeno got carried away playing mario kart, he had lost track of time and ended up speeding home and arriving at 10:30. He was grounded for 2 weeks after that, and wasn't allowed over a Jaemin’s house for another week _AFTER_ that. He understood his parents and their reasonings, his mom was frantic when he had come late, not giving them a single text telling them where he was so of course they'd be worried. It's stuff like that that he understood, Jaemin's parents are the same way. If Jaemin is gonna be home late he needs to tell them or if he's spending the night at Jeno's he needs to let them know.

The difference between him Jaemin and Jeno is Mark is never given the choice. He's not allowed to spend the night at their houses, he's not allowed to have guests over past 8, he's not allowed to be out longer than 10 and even _that's_ pushing it for his father.  Mark wasn't allowed to leave their small town so when one summer Jeno's parents took him and Jaemin to disney world it broke marks heart when he asked _his_ parents if he could go and after 3 hours of trying to convince them his father still said no. He's always felt like he was missing out on so much but he doesn't dare try to argue with them anymore about it. School and Church, that was all that mattered to them, and that's all that was supposed to matter to Mark, and to an extent it did.

After coming to terms with his life he threw himself into his studies and religion, Mark Lee was the golden boy of their school, only focused on getting into the best schools and making his parents proud by leading his church's youth center. He hardly had time for his friends during the school year, but now that it's summer time he got to hang out with Jaemin and Jeno as much as he pleased, with the exception of sunday church and wednesday youth group which he sometimes dragged them along to as well. 

After about 10 minutes of driving mark pulled into the gas station parking lot, annoyed at the fact that a person like Na Jaemin even exists in the world. He got out of his car and walked to the front entrance where he was met with a tiny sign on the window that said _' **closed for bathroom remodel, sorry for the inconvenience'.**_ He cursed under his breath and pulled out his phone ready to give his friends hell for driving all the way out here for nothing. 

 

text to: jaemin & the boys

 

mark: its closed 

mark: jaem im gonna kill you 

 

jaemin: :(( ice cream 

 

jeno: mark isn't there a gas station on the other side of town by the old skate park

 

jaemin: :)) ice cream!!

 

mark: yuh but its like,, in the weird part of town

mark: im not even allowed over there

 

jaemin: :((

jaemin: ice cream :((

 

mark: jaemin Shut UP 

 

jeno: pleeassee ill pay you back for the ice cream

jeno: we can play the new smash when you get here, i'll let you be first player

 

mark: tempting,,

mark: fine 

mark: i hate u @ jaemin

 

jaemin: ICE CREAAAMMMM!!!!

 

jeno: cute

 

Mark rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket and climbed back into his car. He started the drive to the old convenience store, worried, if his parents knew where he was he'd be dead. They've told him numerous times that he's only allowed to leave their part of town when one of them is with him, despite him being already 19 years old. It was a dumb rule but a safe rule, the only times he's been on this side is when he and his dad had come to take mark to guitar lessons that his mom signed him up for. Mark was 14 at the time and he picked up the instrument really fast, so when his dad felt like lessons weren't benefiting him anymore they stopped going. Mark had to teach himself everything else about the guitar through teachers online. He kept learning until he was good enough to play at church, so when he lead youth group he'd pick up his guitar and sing for everyone. The teenage girls in his group loved him but mark never paid them any mind, church was no place for romance. 

As he pulled up to the little store he noticed how worn down it looked, the red neon sign that said QUICK MART above it was barely lit so the only actual source of light was coming from the street lamp two buildings down from them. If you looked closely enough you could see the brick on the wall on the side of the store was chipped like it was knocked against repeatedly. Mark checked his watch- 8:32,  which means he had 5 minutes to get ice cream, about 15 minutes to get to Jaemin's and play smash with him and Jeno for about an hour until he had to go home. He hated that Youth group let out so late, and since Jaemin and Jeno didn't want to come with him today he only gets to spend a little under an hour with them. 

He sighed and stepped inside the store where he was greeted with a headache inducing bright light that you most definitely could not see from outside the windows which Mark concluded were probably tinted. The store looks very different from what he imagined it looking like, it's cleaner and brighter and just looks like a regular store that he'd see on his side of town, intrigued, Mark starts looking around for ice cream. He walked through all the aisles and looked in all the freezers and still couldn't find any so he went up to the register to see if the cashier could help him. 

Once he walked up there he saw a boy with dark red hair and tan skin, Mark was confused and amazed as to how he didn't notice him immediately as he walked in. The boy was too busy flipping through a magazine to notice Mark's presence so he decided to use the time to closely observe the other boy. He had tan sunkissed skin mark noticed, which was not common around here. He seemed to have something glittery on his cheeks which Mark was drawn to and wanted to know what is was and why it was so captivating to him. He noticed the boy was wearing pretty shimmery pink stuff on his eyelids and mark couldn't tear his eyes away. 

All of a sudden the boy at the counter cleared his throat and said "was there something you needed", his eyes never leaving the magazine in front of him. A blush rose to marks cheeks, he'd been standing in front of this boy for god knows how long ogling him unaware that the boy knew of his presence the entire time. Mark tried his best to make his voice stable, afraid that his nervousness would show.

"Uh yeah i was wondering if you guys had any ice cream, i looked around everywhere and i can't seem to find any."  The boy in front of him still had yet to look up at Mark but when he did they made eye contact and Mark's heart stopped. He Was So Pretty, mark was left dumbfounded, boys aren't supposed to be that pretty. He started fidgeting with his hands and impulsively fixed his hair. 

"You know its like 8pm right?" The employee smirked at him, Mark, taken aback gave him a sheepish smile in return "Y-Yeah i know, it's for my friends" 

The other boy only gave him a soft 'mm' in reply while turning his attention back to the magazine. He stood there, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So....did you have some...or.." The boy closed what he was reading at this seeing as Mark wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. He leaned forward on the counter and looked Mark up and down making the other boy's blush deepen. 

"We have some, but its going to cost you" 

Mark fished out his wallet, "Okay how much"

"100 dollars"

"WHAT" Mark shouted, the employee's face showed no sign of emotion. 

"Uh,..i don't. have that much? why does ice cream cost so much i- uhhh" Mark stuttered out in confusion and shock while the other boy bursted out laughing, what did he say, what did he do? He waited until the other stopped laughing before he shot him a confused look, trying to figure out if he should leave since he didn't have the much money

"Oh man you're cute, I was just messing with you dude, what kind did you want?" Mark let out a nervous laugh as the boy looked at him comically. He's never been called cute before, especially by a boy, he didn't know how to feel about it. Mark tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. "Vanilla and Strawberry please."

"Alright give me a sec, my name's Donghyuck by the way" and with that the he watched the other leave into a back room behind the counter. He pulled out his phone and checked the time and his messages. 

text from: jaemin & the boys

 

jaemin: uhhhhh

jaemin: mark hyung snap maps says you've been there for like 8 minutes now have you left yet???

 

jeno: mark please hurry jaemin said he's going to try to make his Own ice cream and i don't know what that means

 

jaemin: i will do what i have to do

 

jeno: please im scare d

 

Mark smiled to himself and texted his loser friends back.

 

text to: Jaemin & the boys 

 

mark: im literally about to pay jaemin please stop scaring jeno 

 

mark: also

mark: a boy called me cute?

 

jeno: worm?

 

jaemin: homo or no homo

 

mark: i don't really know

mark: he's wearing makeup

mark: and his hairs red

mark: ive never seen anyone like him 

mark: hes pr*tty

 

jaemin: you know you're allowed to call boys pretty right mark 

jaemin: i just need you to know this

 

mark: shut up or ill return ur ice cream 

 

jeno: mark? being a slave to his own fragile masculinity? its more likely thank you think

 

jaemin: FUCNKDSIFJ

 

mark: I SAID HE WAS PR*TTY WHERE IS THAT ME PLAYING INTO FRAGILE MASCULINITY???????

 

jeno: the fact that u censor the word pretty when talking about a boy says it all chief

 

mark: ....

mark: anyways goodbye 

 

Mark shoved his phone back into his pocket just in time to see Donghyuck come back with to containers of ice cream. 

"Sorry about that, we keep all the ice cream in the back after the first few weeks of summer teenagers would just come in here and raid the freezers and run out of here without paying, it's 2 dollars a pint."

Mark laughed at the first part of his sentence. "Is it really that bad over here?" The newly introduced boy, Donghyuck gave Mark a long look. "You don't live on this side of town, do you?" he asked him quizzically. 

"Ah, no, i don't actually, i'm only here because the convenience store on our side of town is going through some remodeling and my friends wanted some ice cream" Donghyuck smiled at him.

"You came all this way just to get your friends some ice cream? thats sweet" Mark gave him a shy smile back "It's nothing really, but I should probably get going I have to be home soon anyways so here, let me pay for it" Mark said as he pushed the money onto the counter. 

Donghyuck slid mark's money back to him "Don't worry about it, it's on me" Mark stared at him in shock. "No please just let me pay for it, really I don't mind, my friend has to pay me back anyways" 

Mark tried to slide him the bills again but in one swift motion Donghyuck folded up the money, leaned over the counter and stuffed the bills in Mark's front shirt pocket, leaving the other boy a blushing mess. 

"Seriously, keep this money and tell your friend you paid for it and make him pay you back anyways, gas money and all that" Donghyuck smirked at him again, it seems to Mark that the other boy just loved to see him nervous and at a loss for words. The two boys just looked at each other and Donghyuck was the first one to break the silence with a small "Cute" which was directed at Mark messing with the hem of his shirt. 

Mark cleared his throat, "So. uh., yeah I should get going, thanks uh, Donghyuck for the, you know" He held up and gestured to the 2 tubs of ice cream he was now holding. 

"No problem, uh?" Donghyuck paused and looked at him expectingly, it wasn't until this moment that Mark realized he never told the other boy his name. 

He let out a nervous cough "Oh uh, its Mark! My name is Mark" 

"Mark" Donghyuck said approvingly "A pretty name for a pretty boy" 

If Mark wasn't sure he was being flirted with up until then he was sure of it now, he let out a nervous laugh and if it was possible his cheeks reddened and grew warmer. 

"T-thankss, i'll see you around" and with that he zoomed out of the small store and threw himself into his car. As he sat there he felt his heart fill with so many emotions and his head fill with so many questions. 

**Author's Note:**

> ughh the description for this was so ugly so if you actually clicked on this fic based on that kudos to you my friends, anywasy this fic is basically mark gay panicking around donghyuck because hes the prettiest boy hes ever seen in his life and makes mark have some huge identity crisis because hes religious and he cant be gay No Way, anyways this is gonna include all of dream and im gonna throw some norenmin & chensung in there for yall <3 still not sure if im gonna add other nct members, maybe like taeyong or johnny but we'll see, thanks for reading this, truly, please leave a like and comment if ur feeling up to it im starting college soon so once i get into the swing of that i'll give you guys an actual update schedule  
> <3333 - el


End file.
